Thanos (MCU) vs Steppenwolf (DCEU)
Description Marvell vs DC! Which cinematic universe baddie will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: There is nothing better than a superhero villain. Especially the big ones in movies. Like Thanos, the mad titan. "Boomstick: And Steppenwolf, the uncle of Darkseid. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Thanos(MCU) (Cue: Thanos Theme- Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom Infinite) Wiz: After a few failed attempts to take out the superheroes, Thanos decided he'd do it himself. "Boomstick: But Thanos has another goal. He began his quest on earth to find all 6 infinity stones for his infinity gauntlet. He wants these stones to balance the earths population, just by snapping his fingers. Wiz: These stones also provide the powers of each stone to the user. Such as the Soul stone, the Time stone, Power stone,Reality stone, Mind stone, and Space stone. "Boomstick: And the kidney stone! That shit hurts. Wiz: Uhhhh, alright. "Boomstick: But Thanos is still extremely powerful, even without the stones. He can fight like a boss! He defeated Hulk in a one on one battle in seconds, and managed to defeat both halves of the heroes. He is powerful enough to hold an infinity stone in his bare hand too! Holy shit! Wiz: However, Thanos is pretty sympathetic. He's really only taking the stones to balance the universe, which is his cause. But evil or not, the last thing you wanna mess with us Thanos. "Boomstick: AND HIS UGLY ASS CHIN!! (Thanos: You're strong, but I could snap my fingers, and you'd all cease to exist.) Steppenwolf(DCEU) (Cue: The Story of Steppenwolf- Danny Elfman) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, Steppenwolf and his Parademons attempted to take over earth with the combined power of the Motherboxes, which are basically portable supercomputers that contain great powers and abilities. "Boomstick: But because Steppenwolf is a villain, he was foiled by a mix and match army of Olympian gods, Amazonians, Mankind, Atlanteans, and Green lanterns. After basically making Steppenwolf fuck off, they hid the Motherboxes all over the planet. Too bad Superman's death triggered the Motherboxes to reactivate, and cause Steppenwolf's return. Then the Justice League fights him. Wiz: Steppenwolf is extremely powerful. He is excellent in hand to hand combat, has protective armor, and a huge axe, which does serious damage in battle. He was able to hold his own against the Justice league, and defeated the Amazonians and Atlanteans. "Boomstick: You think he got his name because the 1st thing he stepped on was a wolf? Imagine if he stepped in shit first. Hehe. Steppenshit. (Steppenwolf: I'll take my place among the new gods.) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. "Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Meanwhile at Thanos's chair. Thanos is watching over the earth. But something seems to be different. Thanos: Hmmm. Steppenwolf eh? Maybe he is what I need to rid of existence. Thanos slips on his gauntlet. Thanos: I don't have all 6, but these will do. Thanos leaves to find Steppenwolf. Thanos then arrives at his lair. He is then ambushed by Parademons. Thanos: Great. More pesky life forms to destroy. Thanos easily murders the Parademons. Steppenwolf arrives and signals the Parademons to stop attacking. Thanos: You must be Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf: Indeed. But exactly who are you? Are you with that annoying superhero team? Thanos: No. I'm Thanos, the key to balancing the Universe. All I have to do is destroy you, like I did to many others. Steppenwolf chuckles. Steppenwolf: Destroy me? This will be interesting. Steppenwolf takes out his axe. Thanos raises his gauntlet. Steppenwolf: Take me on. Thanos: Good. Your more cooperative than I thought FIGHT!! Steppenwolf charges and tries to axe Thanos in the head, but Thanos catches him in mid air with his gauntlet and throws Steppenwolf. Thanos: You're slow. Thanos catches Steppenwolf off guard by punching him with his Gauntlet, sending Steppenwolf flying outside. Thanos follows him Thanos: This was easier than I thought. Oh we- Thanos is cut off by a hard kick from Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf lands a combo of punches, kicks, and axe slashes. In the middle of the beating, Thanos catches Steppenwolf's hand and punches Steppenwolf all over with brawling type punches. Thanos uses the Time stone to Rewind time, and do the punches again. He grabs Steppenwolf's throat and chokes him. Thanos: Your power is impressive, but it is not enough to stop me. I've killed people like you. Steppenwolf: You.. urk.....have never fought someone like me. Steppenwolf grabs his axe and smacks Thanos across the face, stunning him and hitting him back. He kicks Thanos to the floor and axes him in the leg. Thanos: AUUUUGGHHHH!!! Steppenwolf punches Thanos multiple times, before getting punched by Thanos. The 2 clash with their punches, kicks, and weapons. Thanos uppercuts Steppenwolf into the air, before grabbing him and tossing him far away. Steppenwolf calls his Parademons to fight Thanos. Thanos: Do you rely on your pathetic minions? But Thanos is covered in a swarm of biting and scratching Parademons. Thanos: OW! These creatures are very annoying! Thanos stops time with the Time stone, before returning tim back and obliterating the Parademons with a blast from the Power stone. He then looks at Steppenwolf and blasts him too. Thanos: I was correct. Your death is just what I need to balance the universe. Steppenwolf clashes with Thanos, but Thanos parrys his attacks and punches Steppenwolf hard. Thanos: You don't know true power. You leave it to you flying creatures to carry it out while yo don't explore your potential. In fa- Thanos has been stabbed by Steppenwolfs axe. Thanos: I talk to long. Tganos drops to his knees. Steppenwolf grabs Thanos and pushes the axe deeper into him. Steppenwolf: I know power. I am full of it. I contain my power to build it up. I am physically unstoppable! Thanos: Nothing is unstoppable. Everything has a limit. Everyone has a weak point. And you. Hehe. You have a pretty big one. The thing is, you are not a god, but I, well.. Thanos tears the axe out of him and punches Steppenwolf. Thanos: I am pretty damn close to one. Steppenwolf: I WILL KILL YOU!! Steppenwolf swings his axe but Thanos takes it out of his hand and snaps it in half. He then rips off Steppenwolf's arms. Steppenwolf: AUUUUUGGGHHH!!! Thanos: You are evil. You are the problem. I am the solution. I came to get rid of you. So I will. Don't worry though. You won't be forgotten. I will remember you, just by looking at your head on a pike. Steppenwolf: You wouldn't. Thanos: I would. Thanos twists Steppenwolf's head 180 degrees, before ripping it off. Thanos: Hehe. Meanwhile at Thanos's chair. Steppenwolf's head is on a pike. Thanos: Hmmm. I'm not done yet. The earth still needs balance. And when I'm done, half of civilization will never forget me. Thanos sits on his chair and cracks a satisfied smirk. KO!!! Results Thanos is seen on his throne, while Steppenwolf's head rests on a pike. "Boomstick: Holy shit. I think I just pissed myself. Wiz: While Steppenwolf is powerful, Thanos is on a whole different level. "Boomstick: Then again, Steppenwolf DID fight a more powerful superhero team, that doesn't compare to Thanos. Thanos was able to actually BEAT the heroes, and erased half of existence too. Plus, you can't really fight a guy that can hold infinity stones! Wiz: Not to mention that Thanos was able to fight Star Lord, Drax, Mantis, Iron Man, Spider Man and Doctor Strange, and he only spilled a drop of blood. Thanos also survived being stabbed by Thor's axe, which is more powerful than Mjolnir. In the end, Thanos overpowered Steppenwolf. "Boomstick: Looks like trouble for Steppenwolf was "ahead"! Wiz: The winner is Thanos "Boomstick: Hehe. Steppenshit. Category:Marvel vs dc Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles